


letting go

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: I luv to make my favs suffer [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: Whizzer was dying. everybody knew it, even if they didn't want to admit it, it was still gonna happen. Nothing anyone could do to stop it. Nobody wanted to believe it was the end for their friend who was just a shell of the man he used to be.





	letting go

**Author's Note:**

> teehee I jus used this from my texting shit pist becos I dont feel like writing hehehehd

Whizzer was dying. everybody knew it, even if they didn't want to admit it, it was still gonna happen. Nothing anyone could do to stop it. Nobody wanted to believe it was the end for their friend who was just a shell of the man he used to be.

No more sarcastic remarks, no more energy to laugh at jokes he would once cry of laughter from. Whizzer wasn't Whizzer anymore, he was just in the same body, his once strong and fit body is now frail and weak.

They'd be surprised if he made it to the end of the week.

Whizzer was a fighter, he didn't give up easily, but even he knew there was no use in fighting it anymore. he couldn't hold on any longer, his grip was slipping. He didn't want to let go just yet, he wanted to stay strong, for the people he was so lucky to call his family, he needed to stay strong for Marvin, the man who was with him every step of the way, For Jason, the smartest person he knew, the kid who brought him light and hope. For Mendel, who he had so much hope for. For Trina, he broke apart her family and she was still there for him. For Charlotte, the woman who was trying so damn hard to save him. For Cordelia, the sweet woman who tries to cheer him up by baking treats for him.

For his beautiful family.

It wasn't much of a shock when Whizzer died, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

it was during Jason's Bar Mitzvah, when Whizzer collapsed into Marvin's arms, he reached over to touch Jason for the last time. "Thank you" he whispered as his thoughts came rushing in, 'thank you for knocking some sense into your father' 'thank you for showing me the wonderful in people'he thought to himself, 'and thank you for being you' was the last thought he ever had, then it all went black.

That was when Whizzer finally let go.


End file.
